


Quantum Physics for Fun

by lasairfhiona



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is bored and looks for some light reading, well light for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quantum Physics for Fun

He was bored and he couldn't sleep. After drinking half a bottle of scotch, he decided to peruse his library but none of the titles interested him so he headed to his lab. "Jarvis bring me up a screen."

"Yes sir."

Tony smiled Jarvis brought up two next to his chair. "Recent articles on Quantum Theory," he requested. Dropping down into his chair he read through all of the most recent articles on one screen and started to work equations on another. Boring with the relative simple for him at least quantum mechanics and physics equations and delved into the area of unified field theory and loop quantum gravity with its growing sub field of quantum space and quantum time. Now this was something he could get his teeth into and he was no longer bored.


End file.
